1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an oil filter system for a vehicle, and more particularly, to an oil filter system for a vehicle for collecting engine oil by using fluidity of blow-by gas.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an internal combustion engine is a device for generating power by receiving air and fuel inside the engine and combusting the air and the fuel. When the internal combustion engine is operated, blow-by gas is generated in a compression stroke and an expansion stroke. Particularly, the blow-by gas is mostly generated in the compression stroke, and is partially generated in the expansion stroke.
The blow-by gas is gas discharged to a crank case through a gap between a cylinder and a piston in the compression stroke and the expansion stroke of the engine. The blow-by gas degrades engine oil which may cause rusting an internal side of the engine. Further, an internal side of a cylinder block is under high pressure by the blow-by gas. Accordingly, when the blow-by gas flowing into the cylinder block is not smoothly circulated, a malfunction is generated in driving the engine, so that the engine may be stopped or cause an explosion.
In order to prevent the aforementioned problem, a method of rapidly discharging the blow-by gas to the outside is used in the related art, but a method of resending the blow-by gas to a suction system has been recently used in order to prevent air pollution. That is, a method of supplying the blow-by gas to a combustion chamber and re-combusting the blow-by gas has been used. A device for re-combusting the blow-by gas by circulating the blow-by gas generated during an operation of the engine to the combustion chamber to prevent the blow-by gas from being leaked to the outside of the crank case is referred to as a crank case ventilation system.
The crank case ventilation system has been widely applied to a head cover covering the cylinder of the engine. In the general crank case ventilation system in the related art, the blow-by gas is primarily supplied from the crank case to the cylinder head through a through-path formed between the crank case and the cylinder head. Further, the blow-by gas supplied to the cylinder head is supplied to an intake manifold, and is supplied to the combustion chamber through an intake port.
As described above, the blow-by gas is collected at an intake device of the engine. Here, a filter device may be included in order to remove fine engine oil contained in the blow-by gas. The engine oil collected at the filter device is collected at an oil pan included in a lower portion of the engine through a collection pipe.
The fine engine oil contained in the blow-by gas is collected at the filter device by a flow of the blow-by gas according to a change in pressure inside the crank case. Particularly, two pistons simultaneously move up and down in a two cylinder engine, so that a change in pressure inside the crank case may become severe.
When the pressure inside the crank case is increased, the blow-by gas may move from the inside of the crank case to the outside, and when the pressure inside the crank case is decreased, the blow-by gas may move from the outside of the crank case to the inside of the crank case. Accordingly, an engine oil filter system actively using fluidity of the blow-by gas is demanded.
In the meantime, when the blow-by gas containing the fine engine oil is supplied to the combustion chamber, a quantity of carbon generated during the combustion of fuel-air mixture is increased, and durability and combustion efficiency of the engine may be degraded.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.